


Gilfoyle/Gavin Wedding Drabble

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle tells the crew that he's marrying Gavin Belson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilfoyle/Gavin Wedding Drabble

“I hope the wedding cake has a bomb in it.”

“That is a fair reaction and also the kind of thing I’d say, so I’m proud of you,” Gilfoyle told Richard. “You’re still coming. Without you guys, our wedding will be 100% unbearable rich people.” 

“You know what could’ve prevented a wedding full of unbearable rich people…” Dinesh said. 

“Not marrying Gavin Belson,” Gilfoyle said, rolling his yes. “Also fair. But, I don’t mind rich people who are marrying me and making me rich.”

“I for one am excited about this union,” Erlich told him. 

“Thank you,” Gilfoyle said, with no real feeling since he didn’t really care what anyone thought about him.

“So, after you become a billionaire through marriage, what kind of investment opportunities are you looking fr because I have many exciting–”

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes and said, “We’ll talk at the wedding.” 

Gilfoyle noticed that Jared wasn’t saying anything, just looking at him with concern.

“Well, I’m gonna go because this conversation is weird.”

“You know what could’ve prevented this weird conversation?” Dinesh said.

“I’m not going to not marry Gavin,” Gilfoyle snapped. “Later, guys.” As he headed out, he stopped by Richard and said, “In regards to Pied Piper, obviously I’m very invested in us being properly funded. I know you’d never take money from Gavin, but it’s not really his…” 

Richard looked at the floor. “Um. Yeah. You should– I would be interested in more money for Pied Piper. Thank you.” 

Gilfoyle started to leave again, then Richard grabbed Gilfoyle’s arm. “Wait, what if this is all a big plan by Gavin to get your percentage of Pied Piper?” 

“What would he do with that small a percentage?” Gilfoyle asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “And how is he getting it? Is he murdering me in this scenario? And is he going to marry each of us to keep getting percentages? Because, I feel like only about half of you would go for that.” He looked around the room and then said, “Maybe 75%.” 

“Well, what if he wants insider secrets…”

“Well, then joke’s on him because I’m careful about that stuff, so he’s not going to find out shit and then he’ll be married to me for nothing. Sucker.” 

Gilfoyle went out to the car that was waiting.

 

When he arrived home and found Gavin, he said, “My friends are coming.” 

“They said they’d come?” 

“Well, not really, but I know they will.” He sat down in Gavin’s lap and asked, “Why do you care?” 

“I don’t want you to lose your friends over this.” 

“Mm. Yeah. I’m sure,” Gilfoyle said, since Gavin was hardly sentimental. 

Gavin squeezed him and said, “I mean it. Do everything you can to hold onto your old friends. Don’t end up only having the kinds of friends that billionaires have.” He frowned and looked down at the floor, deep in thought.

“You make marrying you sound like some scary Faustian bargain.”

Gavin sighed, “It kind of us.” 

Gilfoyle grinned and said, “And just when I thought it couldn’t get any better.”


End file.
